The Purple-Haired Princess Arrives
by Mirsa
Summary: The Fujimori Boys' School Princesses know how things work, but what happens when an actual girl shows up?


The trees lining the avenue rustled softly in the gentle spring breeze. The air was alive with the quiet sounds of life - the trees, wind, and calls from afar, mostly likely from a club of some kind. The girl heard all these things as she stood at the gates to the school. The avenue looked inviting, something she'd walk down arm-in-arm with a date back home. But Kiyoko had a purpose in coming to this all-boys school, and she was determined to see it through.

Her limousine had long vanished to whatever parking lot was waiting for it, and she stood alone beside the pillars supporting the wrought gates. Kiyoko was still in her own school's uniform; pleated skirt, black button-up sleeveless shirt, long-sleeved jacket, and tie. Smoothing down her white skirt and adjusting the uniform's black tie and stomach-length jacket, Kiyoko got her bearings as best she could. Not characteristically a nervous or shy girl, the actions were just an excuse to look around a moment. But the girl knew she couldn't stall longer, and throwing her shoulders back, Kiyoko stepped out onto the sidewalk of the avenue, her black knee-high boots treading lightly over the leaves being blown from the trees on either side.

Even with a neatly drawn map, Kiyoko soon found herself almost hopelessly lost on the large, strange campus. The sounds of activity were stronger now; she'd guessed by now that it was a sports club of some kind. Forgetting the map, the girl decided to follow the sounds of human life and see if she could get a student or teacher's direction.

The trees were rustling louder now as the breeze escalated into a gentle wind, masking the sounds of approaching footsteps. Kiyoko sensed the new presence and lifted her head to behold a strange site. The school was an all-boy's establishment, this much she knew. But here was a _girl_ walking towards her, dressed in Lolita fashion!? Blue hair was off-set by the black and white of the frilly dress that she kept fiddling with as she walked, oblivious to the new girl standing in her path. Seconds before they collided, the blue-haired girl looked up, seeing the other for the first time. She stopped dead, eyes widening as her mouth opened in shock at the site of Kiyoko. Almost immediately the visiting girl knew this strange person was an imposter.

_He may __**look**__ pretty enough to be a girl, but there are some things guys simply do __**not**__ have over us!_

Kiyoko was not nearly as surprised as the strangely-dressed boy was, so she spoke first.

"Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if you could direct me to the Student Council chambers? I am unfamiliar with this campus and –"

"You're a girl!" the boy's shocked exclamation cutting her off made Kiyoko blink in surprise.

"Of course I'm a girl –"

"A _real_ girl!" the boy's strange behavior was beginning to unsettle her. Kiyoko nodded a little, backing up half a step.

"Y-yes, I was looking for Arisada –"

"How did you get here?" Kiyoko lidded her eyes, trying to hide her annoyance.

"A car, if you can believe it." The sharp sarcasm in her voice finally seemed to jolt the young man out of his stupor.

_Finally, perhaps we can have a __**decent**__ conversation now!_ Her hopes were dashed in a second as another voice came from behind the blue-haired boy.

"Tooru-kun, I said wait up! We _all_ have to be there –" two more boys, blond and pink-haired, also dressed in the same Lolita costumes, came up behind the blue-haired one. Kiyoko had just opened her mouth to speak when the new-comers spotted her and stopped up short beside the first boy. She sighed, wondering if they were ever going to get anywhere with this.

"Princesses!" a loud cry came from behind Kiyoko, and she turned to see a frightening sight. A mob of male students were rushing towards her and the three boys behind her. But upon hearing the call "Princesses", Kiyoko's mind turned.

_So, these are the Fujimori Boy's School "Princesses". Little wonder they were so surprised to see me after all, they're the ones in charge of providing whatever "female" presence this school gets. Sheesh, it needs to be changed to a co-ed school if __**this**__ is what they have to do to get a little relief!_ Kiyoko's thoughts were abruptly de-railed as she felt the ground beneath her feet tremble, and instinctively she stepped back – right into the blue-haired boy!

He caught her arms, keeping her from falling while at the same time pulling her to stand slightly behind him. The blond and pink-haired boys seemed to act in a pattern, hemming her in with a hedge, shielding her – or hiding her – from the on-coming mob of men. Kiyoko looked over the blue one's shoulder, watching with a strange sense of fear as the mass came at them. But the formation of the three boys she'd first met was not as effective as hoped; the mob quickly surrounded them, thus revealing the fourth person.

"Keep your head down, don't let them see you're a girl, and stay close to me." She felt the blue-haired one – _Tooru-kun they called him _- whisper in her ear as she felt the other two close in around her, hiding her within a three-person hedge against the mob. Obeying at once, Kiyoko had to rely on her hearing to tell her what was going on.

"Princesses! Are you coming to cheer the kendo club on?" she felt the three shift.

"Of course. We apologize for being late, there were other clubs to visit and we didn't want to forget them." She heard a sigh of appreciation go up around her.

_Weeeeird_

"Oh, Princesses, always there to encourage the lonely masses to strive to do their best. So beautiful and graceful and –" as soon as the praises ceased, Kiyoko knew she'd been spotted.

"Who is this?!" a roar went up from the crowd, and Kiyoko felt a hand latch around her wrist, trying to pull her from within the small circle. Nanoseconds after the intruding hand, she felt another hand grab her arm, twining it around another's that was not her's. Kiyoko glance up discreetly through her lashes, and realized she was standing next to the blue-haired one, his arm wrapped around her as she would walk with a date or one of her closest girlfriends.

_If it saves me from the mob, whatever it takes!_

"This is a special guest." She didn't have time to think about it before the three boys began to move, keeping her partially surrounded in the back.

"Who we must be taking to the Student Council room. We'll return shortly to cheer the kendo team on." And with that, the three turned away, and a path opened through the crowd as they led Kiyoko with them towards the central-most of the campus buildings.

The trip to the Student Council rooms was uneventful, and Kiyoko soon got used to the presence of the three boys accompanying her. As they stood waiting after the blond one knocked on the door, Kiyoko noticed that the pink-haired boy was eyeing her suspiciously. Not one to be modest, she quickly snapped her head around and glared right back, a action that surprised the pink one enough so that he stopped staring at her. Just then the door opened, and the three ushered the girl into the room. Sitting on a small couch facing the door was a handsome young man, whom Kiyoko immediately recognized.

"Arisada!" at the sound of the girl calling his name, the man stood and she leapt into his open arms as he spun her around. They both started laughing as he set her on the ground, motioning for her to take a seat on the opposite couch.

"Princesses, you may return to your duties. You'll get to meet our guest _after_ you've done your rounds." Kiyoko glanced up and behind her, as the three boys nodded and turned to leave. As the blue one walked out the door last, he glanced back at the girl watching and smiled, nodding as he closed the door, shutting over her view of the hall beyond.

"And what brings my dear darling sister to visit this dreary boy's school, eh?" Kiyoko smiled, turning back around, facing her brother for the first time in almost a year.


End file.
